


Bakagami

by 7Savage7LS



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Ahomine, Bakagami, Confession, KagaKuro - Freeform, KuroKaga, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 09:59:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18496636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7Savage7LS/pseuds/7Savage7LS
Summary: Bakagami decides that he needs to confess to Kuroko... on the rooftop... right before assembly... in front of the Generation of Miracles... with a megaphone.





	Bakagami

Kagakuro, Kurokaga, Kuroko x Kagami, Kagami x Kuroko  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kagami was a baka. Everyone from Seirin knew that. Everyone in the Generation of Miracles knew that. After school, they have practise and the Generation of Miracles is visiting for a game against Seirin. Just something out of interest.

Unfortunately, Bakagami wasn't listening so he doesn't know that, and he decides he wants to confess to Kuroko that day. Let's see how this plays out.

 

"Kagami-kun, where are you going? We have a-"  
"Yeah, Kuroko. I'll be there, I just have to do something first. I'll meet you outside?"  
"Well, that's what-"  
Kagami packed his stuff in a hurry and ran out of the classroom before Kuroko could finish his sentence.

'Don't be late, Kagami-kun. Akashi-kun will get mad,' Kuroko thought. Kagami ran up the stairs and stopped at the janitor's closet.  
"Kuroko said this is where he got the megaphone," he spoke to himself. Kagami's eyes scanned the closet, finding it hanging in the corner. 

He had to be there before Kuroko was outside. He needed to be prepared, he didn't want to keep Kuroko waiting.

As he reached the door, he threw it open and stopped at the railing.  
'There he is. Where's he going? Don't go inside!' he panicked as he saw Kuroko walking back to the building. 

"Kuroko!" he yelled out. His scream echoed through the sky and he caught Kuroko's surprised expression as he looked up.

Kagami gathered all of his courage, and letting it all out in one big mess, he screamed, "Listen here, you idiot!" Kagami shut his eyes tight, feeling his courage about to escape his grasp. "I have feelings for you and it's about time you acknowledged them!"

The silence was thick after the echoes faded, and Kagami was beginning to regret this.  
'What if Kuroko doesn't feel the same way? That'll ruin everything! We won't play the same as we used to! We won't hang out at Maji's anymore, we won't play streetball together, he won't come over to my place! Shit.'

Kagami face palmed, but as he opened his eyes, he could see Kuroko's wide grin... and he could see the rest of the Generation of Miracles standing with him.

"What the... why are they here?!" Kagami exclaimed. He felt like burying himself at the moment. This wasn't part of the plan. Actually not much of this was part of the plan. Kagami has no idea what he was going to say when he got up here.

“Kagamicchi,” Kise breathed. “Oh my God. With a megaphone too.”

"Bakagami," Aomine smirked. "Is this his way of marking you as his?" Kuroko blushed faintly and purse his lips, looking down. "Tetsu?!"  
"Kagami-kun!" Kuroko yelled out, fists clenched. Damn, Kagami wanted Kuroko to scream his name like that, in bed. Wait, no. No. Nope. He did not just imagine doing it with Kuroko.

Kagami his from the embarrassment and ran down all the flights of stairs. He ran out of the building and toward Kuroko... and the miracles.  
"Kuroko!" Kagami blushed. He stopped a few feet away from them.  
"Oi, Kagami. You've got some balls, screaming that out of the top of your lungs. Also, did you forget about assembly?" Kagami frowned as he looked at Aomine. What was he talking about? "Are you serious? No one's left the school! They're in class, waiting for the staff to finish setting up everything! Did you see anyone leave? Kuroko's here because we agreed to talk on assembly with him!"  
"What?" Kagami paled.  
"Plus, Kagami-kun. You used the megaphone. You've created a scene," Kuroko pointed up at the classrooms and Kagami saw everyone staring at them. Fuck.  
"Taiga. You also agreed to talk on assembly with us. That's what Tetsuya told me."  
"Ah..." Kagami pressed his lips into a thin line.  
"Taiga. The only school out of us that is on today is Seirin. The rest of us are in private schools. Except for Daiki, who decided to skip," Akashi shot Aomine a disapproving look. "Public schools end a day after private schools."  
"Oh," Kagami mumbled.  
"I knew you were an idiot nanodayo. I didn't take you for a lovesick idiot though," Midorima pushes his glasses up. "I thought that the only thing that went through your head was food and basketball."

Kagami scratched the back of his neck, unsure of what to say.  
"Also, Kagami-kun," Kuroko said, "what happened to the megaphone? You left it at the railing."  
"Oh."  
"It's fine, Kagami-kun." Kuroko walked up to him.

Kuroko tugged him down by his collar.  
"I, too, think it's time that you acknowledge my feelings for you." And with that, Kuroko pressed his lips against Kagami's, surprising the redhead. “Kurokocchi!” Kise exclaimed. Kuroko pulled away and looked Kagami in the eyes, lovingly.  
"Uh, let's just... head to assembly. Yeah," Kagami blushed.

 

When assembly finished, Kagami was about to head home until Kuroko stopped him.  
"Kagami-kun, we have a basketball game. You know that Murasakibara-kun and Akashi-kun wouldn't come all this way to just speak on assembly, so we agreed to play a game. Seirin versus the Generation of Miracles. Did you forget? Or perhaps, you just weren't listening," Kuroko smirked. That was a foreign look on him... but so sexy.

As they walked together, Kagami started thinking to himself. He wanted to hold Kuroko's hand... but the miracles were also walking with them, following behind. 

But Kuroko caught his troubled face and took he initiative. He slipped his hand into Kagami's and intertwined their fingers, giving a light squeeze as he smiled at Kagami.  
'Dammit, Kuroko. I like you. I really like you.'  
"I really like you too, Kagami-kun."

Kagami have him an incredulous look.  
"Don't be flustered, Kagami-kun. You said it aloud."  
"Oi! Quit that! I don't wanna' see or listen to this!" Aomine complained.  
"Shut up, Ahomine!"  
"Shut up, Bakagami!"

Kuroko smiled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Arrivederci,

7Savage7LS


End file.
